


Adam's Final kiss.(on hold till further notice)

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Adam from OLLA, Only lovers left alive(Movie), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adam is sexy and sweet, Bite marks, Blood, F/M, Maybe angst, Smut, no idea how far i will take this, vampire!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger began wandering into my dreams at 16, weather he haunts me or protects me is up for debate. But when he becomes real, and enters my life will I be able to handle it?</p><p> </p><p>Based off a my dream stranger almost. Since 16 there has been a man who occupies the corners of my dreams. Not Adam or Tom per say  but some one.  Tell me if I should continue. I'm sketchy about posting. By the way Adam from Only Lovers Left Alive is not mine nor is Tom Hiddleston. Adam is a fiction character and no money was made from my work. Tom hiddleston is real and no harm or offense was meant. I'm sorry Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary human

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this work again lovely readers. Please leave a kudos if you like or comment if you don't . Constructive advice welcome. Love you guys!!!

The sun beat down mockingly as I slept. I tossed over and flung my leg over the cool side of my bed, groaning as the sheet ran over the too warm skin. The day was normal. Easy and the least stressful I had had in years. I woke up and showered like any other day, got dressed and went to work. I didn't know that was the last time I would see my apartment. Work as usual went slowly, the repetitive keystrokes of typing because my boss was too lazy to file her own work. I was a assistant, a running boy. I copied, filled out and filed all paper work. I was expected to keep her stocked with coffee and sweets, and even though on a daily basis I wanted to drown myself in the bathroom toilet I loved the money. I kept my head down and did what was asked because she paid me bank to run for her. I was photo coping some mindless files for my boss when I slipped into day dreaming, my hands and body moving mechanically though the process. The day dreams started when I was in my 16 year, just glimpses of a stubbled face. It moved to long black hair and a jaw line chiseled by a god. The mental pictures that slowly opened my dream world still make me shudder. His lips were thin and a bite worthy pink. They were curled often in a smile, depending on what my thoughts were on this stranger trespassing in my dreams. Once the dream moved along his body he began interacting with me in my dreams, stepping out of the shadows to interfere with my nightmares or just watch as I enjoyed better dreams. I grew self conscious around him. My dream growing bolder, bolder than I had ever had been. The mysterious man and me laying on a well loved and almost thread bare blanket. My head on his naked chest as he played with my hair, asking of my day and how life was treating me. I kept dream me clothed and was cautious of him. The man would have made any woman weep with joy, his body carved with muscles and patches of thin hair . Light smooth skin that begged to be touched and tasted. When he wore only the beloved blanket of his on his hips thoughts of my hideous body scaring the god , the thought entered my mind and caused his lips to curl into a snarl. Many times had my thoughts of self hatred caused him to become angry with me. Often wordlessly throwing his hands up and in almost a surrender he left . His voice always barely audible in my dreams, except in anger. It vibrated my world, shutting down any thought process. His snarl or growl thundering though the normally silent world. After his fit he would come back and keep his distance but holding three of my fingers in his palm. Combing his fingers through mine became his calm apology.

I was brought back to reality by the photocopier clamping onto my index finger as my hand got to close. I yelled and jerked my hand back as blood sprouted at the end. I shook my head, knowing the day dreams were too much for a 21 year old to be having. It was a unhealthy fantasy. I grabbed her copies and trudged to my office. I had planned to go to the bar after work, it was Friday after all and trying to drown my liver in shots was never far from my mind after getting off work and realizing I was going home to a empty quiet apartment. I grabbed my things and cleaned up my hair then make up. I gave my cleavage a quick pump before stepping on the cool sidewalk. The fall air bringing shivers for more than one reason. The smell of leaves and changing season reminded me of the mysterious man, his mood ever changing and his scent just as seductive as the smell of the air right before Halloween. I shrugged off the thought, I needed to focus on finding a man to bring home. It would be healthier than getting myself off to the day dream for another night. The thought that one day I would be bold in my dreams and pull the blanket around his hips. I would imagine his breathy sighs as I finally touched him , my hands and mouth covering each plane of his skin I denied myself for so many years.

The bar was loud and bodies cluttered any available space, some women sat on their men's thighs. I let my jacket fall off my shoulders and I tucked it over my arm as I made my way to the bar. The wood was sticky as I yelled over the people and music for a double shot of whiskey. The bodies around me pulsed to the music and the heat left a sheen of sensual perspiration. The crowd made it impossible to not be touching someone some how. The drink finally made it before the stimulation got to my head. The alcoholic sting that the whiskey brought to my throat. A man's breathy whisper warmed my ear as my backside was cupped through my pencil skirt. "My, that is a very nice ass. Care to loosen a few buttons for me?" I turned hopeful he would make up for the comment by being sexy as hell and buying me a drink. He was okay to say the least, his hair mouse brown and cut two inches from his scalp, his lips large and pulled up into a cocky smirk. The hand on my ass squeezed harder, almost painful as I tried to pull away. "Honey I complemented you and spent the time to ask you a question. I expect a answer. " My mouth fell into a silent o as he squeezed to emphasize each word. "I rather not be man handled, now remove your hand before you lose it. " I harshly whispered as I pushed my hidden pocket knife into his hip. This city had taught me to protect myself, being a woman was too dangerous any more . The man hissed as I pushed harder, his hand was still on my skin. "Crazy fucking bitch. You were a pity fuck anyway. " I turned back to my drink, pissed off and sadly no longer wanting someone to bring back. I ordered another drink , knowing I could call a cab if I became too plastered to drive, the encounter served to inflame my already poor temper. I slammed the second double as the man next to me scooted over and nodded at me. "It's always nice to see a woman handle herself. Great work darling. " I chuckled darkly and gave a weak nod. "Animals, every one in this sad excuse for a city. Just animals. " His body moved closer as he pushed a line of shots down. "Might the lady want company? I bring the finest the bar offers and hands free conversation." I had to give it to him. The man was ballsy. I nodded as he picked up the tray of shots and found a empty table. Balancing my well endowed backside on those tiny bar stools was too much while drunk so I stood next to it and leaned my body on the table. "Well my name is Adam. May I ask yours before me commence the ruining of our bodies?" I giggled as the alcohol hit me, his face suddenly fascinating. "I'm Kayla. My.. You are different from the men I see here. " His hair was pulled back, sun glasses hid his eyes. The skin of his throat hinted he fake baked for his tan but his beauty wouldn't let me call him out on it. I squirmed as he traced his bottom lips with his pinky. "Well I'm not from here. I actually hail from Europe, just visiting old friends. " A European in Detroit? Sounded reasonable but visiting a friend was strange. Adam's face tilted down toward me, a grin pushing up his glasses. "By the way, your name and you are quite exquisite if I may say so. Kayla.. What a tasty morsel of a name. " The way my name rolled off his tongue made me want to thank my parents for picking it. Every curse and whine I had ever had about the simple name of mine vanished as his exotic voice purred each syllable. "I .. Guess it's a nice name." I stumbled of my words, taken back by his familiar presence but too far gone to place worry. I was handed a shot as Adam cupped my hand. "Let's toast to chance meetings. " As I clinked my shot glass with his and drank the overly bitter liquid I had a feeling deep down our meeting was any thing but chance.


	2. Watching you grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to understand my love, for me.

I counted five shot glasses in front of me as my world wobbled and sped past me. Adam sat quietly and thoughtful as he whispered things about himself. "I'm a musician and writer. Though my work is personal , if I saw fit I have a idea it would do quite well. " I nodded as I once again was lost in his lips moving. The way he bit off each word , savoring how it formed on his lips. "Sweet heart, you are literally falling over yourself. Want me to call a cab? I hadn't realized I was on the floor and covered in sticky left over booze till his voice brought me back . My head and thoughts swam through a haze, the alcohol running it's horrible course when I wanted nothing more than to be around Adam. Beautiful and intelligence, the world lacked those traits in most men. His heart seemed to swell as he had talked about his humanitarian work, the charities he gave to. A sweet heart to boot, this man had my heart and body. I chuckled as he lifted me, knowing my frame was none too light. 250 pounds was heavy set even for 6ft tall. The man straighten up and I realized he towered over even me, startling my drunken brain as it processed the events unfolding. I was being carried off by a British accented man who spoke volumes of sexuality without trying. I was drunk as a skunk and unable to walk. The man in question was a giant and strangely strong enough to carry my fat drunk ass to a tax. My back side was swatted as he ducked me and dropped me gracefully into the car. "Just drunk ass. What happened to that confidence? " As he pushed me in further along the seat, he sat next to me. My hair was lifted off my shoulder, the dark auburn red strands bringing out his natural pale skin hidden behind fake tan . "If you speak another degrading word, I will drop my gentleman act and pull you over my lap, yank up that skirt and spank your pretty little bottom. Am I understood?" The fact his accent already drove me wild and he had used one of my biggest turn ons as a threat didn't stop me from being slightly frightened. I shifted my legs and fought my dizzy thoughts to sit up but my body lost and I fell into his lap. My world spun as he cupped my head on his thigh. "God, you miss can not handle your liquor. " I wanted to nod but his long fingers held my face as his finger pad trace my eye brows. He began humming as the street lights passed by and my head began to fog with sleep.

I awoke as my body was lifted, the sudden pull of skin off leather causing me to jerk awake. "Hush sweet, we are almost there. " I thought nothing of how we were getting in. Just the fact I could snuggle into his chest and breath in the scent that came off his skin. I panicked as I recognized the smell of him, the scent of autumn and fresh rain. I struggled in his arms, sober as I could be with so much booze in my system. "I passed out at the bar, that's all. " I told myself over and over on a loop. There wasn't a way he was real, No way. Adam hushed me as the door opened and we ascended up his stairs. I sat quietly with my face in his suited chest as he climbed with me in his arms. One wrong move and I would be dropped down a flight of stairs. "I would never drop you dear, don't worry yourself. " My inner voice went to full blown panic , if the mystery man from my dreams was real then I had committed some crime against nature. I was set on a soft but falling apart couch as Adam began pulling his disguise off. "Stop over reacting. Your blatant disregard to me hearing your thoughts is rude and your axe murderer theory is out played. If I wanted to harm you, I wouldn't have gotten you drunk, it wouldn't be a challenge this way. " Tears prickled my eyes as his hair came down to a wavy and messy length before he pulled out strong smelling wipes and cleaned the thick dark paint hiding his pale skin. "Awful smelling zombie lotion. I looked like a burnt orange. " I sat up and fought hysterical sobs as I tried clearing my head. My eyes never left the moody form scrubbing his skin. "Please... Don't hurt me . I have money . " Adam threw a used wipe and stared at me. "Get on with it, if the dramatics help you feel better. " I stood shaking, weather from the liquor or fear , I couldn't say. I held my hands out as anger filled his eyes. " I just want to go home Adam. I won't tell anyone the bar or the dreams. Please. " He sighed before standing. His closeness making the trembling in my limbs worse. "I can't let you do that. I have waited too long. " Sobs tore through my chest as his hand cupped my face. "Sweet heart, calm down. It's okay. " I was far from being okay. I had spent 6 years telling myself he wasn't real, 6 years looking for him. Alone, and never letting anyone close because he had my heart. "I would never really hurt you. You know that. " I realized he stood in front on me finally. Years of crying of what I thought was a figment of my dreams, now real and warm in arms length reach. I slapped him , hard enough my hand screamed in pain. "You were here all along and never once came for me? All those years I begged and wished for you. Those horrible lonely nights? You are sick. " I shook as I felt the teenaged me's anger. He let me think I was crazy, I could tell no one of him. Adam stumbled back , his hand covering his jaw. "You weren't ready! You were too young, too innocent! You expected me to swoop in and steal you?" His anger flared like never before. My anger faltered as tears brimmed his eyes. "I couldn't expect you at such a young impressionable age to accept me. All of me. " My lip quivered as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Do you know how hard it was to know I couldn't touch you, comfort you till you reached consent age? 21 years of memories I couldn't partake in . I had to watch each bump and scratch of your humanity as you grew. Knowing I couldn't hold you or help at all! Do not say it hurt you human! You. Do. Not . Know. Hurt. " My jaw was jerked to the side as he let me go. "Human? 21 years? You act as if you are a all seer and chose me. You are just as human as I, Adam. Don't act all high and mighty. " I was pushed to the couch as Adam bared sharp fangs and moon stone colored eyes. "Human? Ha. As I could be named as easily. The closest I have found is vampire. All seer, no. But I have watched you since I caught your scent through your mother. She carried something so perfect, just for me."

Adam launched off me and paced with a hand in his hair. "I knew you were special, every day I spent hours memorizing your scent through your mother. Waiting, for the day you would be born to the world and become reality. Can you even imagine the agony? Knowing any day the one chance you have of finding someone made just for you could be yanked from your hands ? " I nodded as I watched him. I spent my time dreaming of him, knowing when day came he would disappear. "The day you came in this world, I stood over you. A hidden man in nurse clothes. I watched your tiny hands grasp the air and your pink fingers wrap around your mother's . I fought to grab you, you were mine after all. Those moments should have been mine. So I left, knowing how mine kind treats human mates. You could know of me at 16 , dream communication. Each year you were gifted another piece of me, my voice, my scent. I wanted it burnt into your memory. I hadn't expect your bashful ways. " His eyes caught mine and blush ran from my forehead to toes. Adam beautiful as he explained my life through different eyes. " You denied me, my basic rights . My right to taste your lips, your skin. You brought me humanity. I learned your ways, ways to please you as a girl. Playing with your hair, listening to your troubled mind, laying so you could admire but modestly. " I dropped my eyes to the floor, the burn of my flushed cheeks overwhelming. "I heard every thought. You wanted me bare chested, so you could feel my skin against your cheek. We were almost lovers, we shared the night hours and enjoyed each other with out actually enjoying each other. You are my purpose Kayla. I will understand though if I am not yours any more. I waited too long, I did not tell you enough. " His shoulders fell as he dropped to his knees in front of me, his head buried in the soft clothed skin of my tummy. "Forgive me, I wanted you willing. Accepting when you saw who I was fully. " I combed my fingers through his hair, trying to convince myself he was real. That maybe I wouldn't wake up like I normally did. "Can we take it slow? So I can get used to you being actually here?" Adam looked up as I pushed away the hair from his eyes. "Of course my Darling love. As slow as you need. " My world was turning up side down and I would fall, unknowing what waited at the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts please.


	3. Can I..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's real , how far will I let this go now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no beta my sweets, sorry for the mistakes.

Adam sat in a chair , legs spread obscenely as he crooked a finger at me. "Well let's go over what you call slow. " I stood in front of his open legs, trying to understand what he wanted. Adam's moonstone colored eyes glinted as he smiled lightly. "I don't bite hard, please sit. " He patted his left thigh and held his arms out. I sat slowly, holding my weight with my legs as I blushed hard enough I was dizzy from lack of blood to my brain. Adam pulled me flush to his chest and bore my full weight as he sighed in content. "My dear, you smell wonderful. The fear you feel scents your blood. " I shuddered as his hands wrapped around my hip. "Now that you are finally sitting, what did you mean by taking it slow?" His face buried into my hair and next to my ear. I fought the heat in my stomach and focused on breathing. "Slow like getting to know each other. We barely know who each other are. I just found out your name. I can't just jump into a relationship with someone I just met. " His snuggling in my neck slowed . "We know each other. I know you better than any other being. Each fear you hold, your dreams, your needs. I know your body better than you even. What makes it shake, arch, shatter. Stop lying Kayla. I know what you mean . I simply want you to voice it. " I squirmed as he kissed behind my ear. The unsettling feel of his teeth grazing the soft skin sent me off him lap . "That! I want that to stop! You know too much. Every mind scrambling spot and I haven't even had sex with you or told you about them. Second stop reading my thoughts. They are private, and it is terrifying I can't hide anything. " Adam held his hands up as if defensive. "Hey I am the mate your soul picked. I can't help that your mind opens to me . I can block your mind but you will come to hate that. As for your body , It's just how you react. I have spent years in a bed with you and nothing but time. I didn't need sex to know how my love likes to be touched. " Adam stood and closed the distance between our bodies. His hands finding my hips and slowly, teasingly he tilted my head up to face him. "I will not touch you any way you do not want. Just say stop. " His lips lightly found mine. The feeling of it can not be described. My body was on fire, my nerves caught flame. My body felt like it awoke from a long sleep , each nerve firing off at each touch. My skin ached and flushed with blush as his hand slid along my jaw , under my ear and pulled me by hair closer to his kiss. The kiss was pure want, his lips begging for more as he palmed the back of my head and explored my mouth. I unknowingly grinded my body into his, feeling his naked chest as he groaned into my mouth. He pulled back , shaking. "Damn it. " Adam slid a hand through his hair and angrily stalked off. My hair was a wreak, my eyes wide and full of lust. I was confused , why was he mad? I hadn't said stop, not even hinted that that's what I had wanted. I followed slowly, hearing him growl as he paced along our bed. I slowly walked up behind him, "Adam. Are you okay? " I was tackled to the bed , Adam's hand pinning mine above my head as he snarled against my throat. "I tried to be calm with you. Why did you follow me?" His other hand traveled along my hip before he roughly dug his fingers into the skin. I cried out as he moaned . "I didn't think you would respond so well to me. I hadn't imagined your body to be so enticing. " My shirt was crudely ripped from me and my bra shredded. My chest heaved as I fought for breath. "My .. Like the color of your delicious lips. " Adam's long hair tickled my collar bones as his head tilted down to take a hardened tip between his teeth. The feeling was so intense I arched , the burning need in between my legs was over powering and nothing I had ever felt before. I gasped as he caught it between his teeth and washed his tongue over the sensitive skin. Moans filled the room, desperate and animal. "My sweet , give me more. Each noise you let free only fuels my lust. This body is so receptive of my touch. Give me more. " Adam whispered against the other breast, restarting his delicate torture. My mind was blank, my body on fire every where he touch. Adam's mouth moved along my ribs as he bit and tasted the skin. I watched as he licked his way to my skirt, growling he slid his fingers in the waist band . "Tight annoying zombie clothes, in my way. Do you like this skirt?" I watched him as my chest heaved and fell with each shaky breath . "If I say no will you-" I gasped as the thick fabric tore and my skin was exposed to the air . "Even if you had said yes, it is still in my way. " All that covered me was black boy shorts. Adam's eyes followed my hip bones and stopped at my thighs. "May I?" His grip on my hands loosened as he slid down my body and his large hands engulfed my hips. "Yes please. " Adam's smirk was down right sexy as he slid his thumbs under the band . I lifted my hips as it was tugged off my hips and I was laid bare to him. My heart thundered in my ears as he smiled up at me. His body slid down as he took his place between my thighs. I expected him to thrust into me roughly and take my maiden's head but he slid down till his head was level with my pubic bone. "Adam what are you- Oh god. " His mouth covered my core, his lips whispering dirty promises against my virgin skin. "You taste so pure here. Sweet and warm. My love I am dying with need. " His words caused the pleasure to ten fold in my body. Each flick of his tongue sent waves through me. My back arched as I grew close, so close . "Come darling. I want to taste how much you need me. " I shattered as I came. A wild cry of pain/pleasure filled his room, Adam's tongue encouraging it to continue ravaging me. I fell into a boneless mass as his arms uncurled from my hips, no longer holding my body hostage to his unforgiving mouth. His lean body came back up, his mouth slick with my wetness. "Can I claim you? " His lips met mine, my taste and his mixing . I pushed his dress pants off his hips, boxers were the only thing keeping us from skin to skin. I wiggled against him till my hips brushed his bulge. I squeaked and tried to jerk away but his weight kept me pressed to the bed. "I will not hurt you, it's okay. " Okay? How is that monster okay? I shook as he slid a hand under my ass and lifted my hips up to meet his. The heat and thickness of his cock teased my wet skin. "We can stop, do you want me to finish this?" I looked between our bodies and gave him a pout. "Be slow and gentle. " Adam's lips crushed mine as he slid off his boxers and cupped my face . "Stay and relax your muscles . Don't clench or it will hurt sweetheart. " I watched between our bodies as he rubbed the head along me, gathering lube to push in. His arm gripped my hip as he lightly pushed in, pain sending my head back into the pillows. I gritted my teeth as the head pushed through. There was a lot of pressure and with a pop it was gone. My body dropped back to the mattress and Adam let me adjust to his thickness. "You alright? You are awfully quiet ." The pleasure of being full was keeping my voice stuck in my throat. I lifted my hips and dropped them. Watching Adam's reaction to the the friction added to the feeling of him filling and leaving my body. Adam bit him lip before dropping his head into my neck. "Fuck.. So tight.. " His hips rolled as he began lightly thrusting . I gasped at the intense feeling of his cock moving along the inside of me. I was already close, his body so close and his lips pressed to mine as he groaned. I shook as he chanted my name, his thrusts began to grow sloppy as he drove toward his release. I thrusted back as his grip on my hips tightened. A panicked look crossed his face as he grew closer to climax. "Come with me, I need you to clench around me. Kayla please!" The desperate begging moan of his pushed me over the edge and I fell gladly. I cried out his name, a toe curling , bone melting orgasm ravaged my body as Adam thrusted once, twice then pushed deeply into my body as his seed spilt into me. His arms shook as messy kisses fell on my face and lips. "Mine, mine. " Kisses peppered my eye lids then neck. "Mine. All mine. " I fell back to my pillows , exhausted. Adam rolled, pulling me with him and curling my body in to his chest. "Stay. Please. " I heard him , but I was too sleepy to assure him I wanted nothing more than to stay where I laid. "Goodnight my love. " The last thing that I remember is his lips on my forehead and his arms protecting me. I slept harder than I had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , smutty smut my darlings. How is it so far?


End file.
